Gaku Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman At 27 years old, he is the eldest and leader of the team. A Science teacher skilled in kendo, Gaku was 7 at the time of the Zone's attack on Sidon. Calm and responsible, he had the task of raising his four siblings along with Arthur G6, making him not just a big brother but also a leader and a parental figure. Out of fear, fired a gun at Garoa's face, scarring him, creating a rivalry. Even though he is a reliable and brave leader, he has a major weakness with the supernatural. Super Sentai World .]] Gaku later led his team in joining forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Turbo to his successors from Red Hawk to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Gaku fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Gaku received his key alongside his younger sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gaku, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Otsu ''to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed: to be added FiveRed - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 1 }} Ranger Key The is Gaku Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as FiveRed. It was also used by Don Dogoier and Gai Ikari on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *Don became FiveRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Gaku received his key and became FiveRed once more. Red Spirit As the fourteenth Red, FiveRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations Baikanian Ginga Red of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveRed when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gaku Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As FiveRed, his suit actor was . Notes * His given name can be translated into "to study". * The symbol on Five Red's helmet is an atom, which symbolizes Gaku's occupation as a science teacher. * In the Philippine Dub, he was renamed as William but in the TV5 version his name changed to Manabu. ** In the Indonesian Dub, he was also renamed as Manabu which is the same as in the Philippine Dub of the TV5 version. * In the Philippine Dub of TV5 version, he is voiced by Bernie Malejana also voices Ryu Tendo in Choujin Sentai Jetman. External links *FiveRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveRed at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Fivemen Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Super Rangers